


Thordall Photo Collages

by ReBeL93



Series: My Photo Collages [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 80s AU, M/M, Star Wars AU, Thordall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReBeL93/pseuds/ReBeL93
Summary: Thordall. Thor x Heimdall. Photo Collages and Fic Ideas.
Relationships: Heimdall/Thor (Marvel)
Series: My Photo Collages [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Thordall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! These are my Thordall collages, I finally figured out how to get them on here.. but I regularly post my collages on my tumblr (racheld93). This will be updated sporadically because I make them as inspiration strikes and most of them will be fics that I hope to write one day. So enjoy! And please credit if used, or ask me if you'd like to tag them as inspiration to your own art or fics!
> 
> Also made a Thordall playlist on spotify if you're interested... https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5lrtgbuZ5axhc5lotCPP6m?si=DCQmVCpNR-KreW8dXzCK1Q
> 
> With Love, R

[ ](https://racheld93.tumblr.com/image/190934190611)

Thordall edit #1: just a general collage of them.


	2. 80s AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thordall. 80s AU. High School AU. Inspired by 80s movies.

[ ](https://racheld93.tumblr.com/image/613037247773687808)

Thordall edit #2: 80s AU wherein Thor and Heimdall get together and fall in love in high school, filled with classic tropes and nods to nostalgic 80s films.


	3. Star Wars AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thordall. Star Wars AU. FinnPoe Inspired AU.

[ ](https://racheld93.tumblr.com/image/613783093927706624)

Thordall edit #3: Star Wars AU wherein Thor is a Force Sensitive Prince and Pilot in The Resistance and Heimdall is a brainwashed Stormtrooper that manages to fight through his conditioning with his Force Sensitivity. When Thor is captured for interrogation before execution, Heimdall sees it as his only chance and breaks Thor out hoping the Resistance Pilot will help him escape. An AU filled with adventure, justice, honor, and hope as well as falling in love while saving the world.


	4. 70s AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thordall. 70s AU. Hollywood AU. Music AU. 70s film and music.

[ ](https://racheld93.tumblr.com/image/615835369192161280)

Thordall edit #4: 70s AU wherein Thor and Heimdall get together after meeting at an exclusive Hollywood party. With Thor as a member of film industry royalty trying to be his own person even though he’s not quite sure what he wants to do with his life. And Heimdall as a seasoned music artist looking for more, something real, something genuine and beautiful. They manage to find what they were searching for in each other.


	5. 60s AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thordall. 60s AU. Vietnam War protest. Hippie!Thor. Soldier!Heimdall.

Thordall edit #5: 60s AU wherein hippie Thor and soldier Heimdall meet at a Vietnam War protest. While discussing music and poetry and film and asking each other deep and nonsensical questions about life, they end up agreeing to go on a cross country trip to see the world. Falling in love was inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr (racheld93)
> 
> Kudos and comments art love so tell me what you think!
> 
> With Love, R


End file.
